


To Check the Heart

by KerisWheel



Category: national hockey league - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hockey, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first attempt at fan fiction so please be kind, idrk what im doing, kiribaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerisWheel/pseuds/KerisWheel
Summary: Eijiro Kirishima is apart of a small-town Maryland local junior hockey team, their season wasn't going too well until their new coach came along. retired athlete All Might returned home after a career-ending injury to help his hometown youth team shine to greatness. now facing stronger teams at The UA Junior Hockey Sports Festival, how will The Rioters claim their victory and title. how will they compete against the well-established Aviators and their aggressive forward Katsuki Bakugo?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 5





	To Check the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction and I plan to make this long so prepare for a lot of chapters. I'm not sure if I'll actually end up finishing and writing all of this, depends on how many readers it gets. I'm also no literary genius so please be kind, I have a fragile heart and rude comments tend to break me down.
> 
> I also plan to write a cute bakudeku fic in the future if I finish this one. so stay tuned and thank you for reading :)

The plane begins its descent into the Toronto territory, a flight that lasted only an hour and eleven minutes felt longer to half of the sleep-deprived high school hockey team who took advantage of the high-flying naptime. First to wake from the foggy eyed group was one Mina Ashido, she stretched her arms in the cramped economy isle seat. After a quick realization of her surroundings she gave a sharp elbow jab to the blonde sitting to her left in the crowded middle seat.

  
As if Newtons laws of physics applied to the simple action Ashido was struck by a spark of electricity, the static of Denki Kaminari’s wool sweater, that hit her with an “equal and opposite reaction” causing her to let out a hushed and surprised yelp. Kaminari, now reluctantly awake, copied Ashido’s stretch, but the middle seats restrictions cause both his hands to slap Ashido and their window seat friend straight in the face. Kaminari considers it payback for his rude and painful awakening.

  
Eijiro Kirishima was the last of the three to wake up, a slap to the face was all he needed to be up and alert, his deep crimson eyes flutter open as he lifts his hand to shake bright red hair from his face. His stretch is restrained by the plane wall and his gray “Rioters” sweatshirt with a hood that laid sloppily over his head. With one quick movement he slid open the window cover allowing the bright orange and pink hues into the cramped confinement, which caused a groan from Kaminari and Ashido. Kirishima lets his eyes adjust to the new bright light of a Toronto sunrise, the simple scene creeps an excited smile on his face. This display of emotion proves contagious as Kirishima turns to face his friends and finds their faces of equal excitement, The Rioters have made it, we have made it! The idea that his team had finally obtained an invite and raised the funds to make it across the border and into The UA Junior Hockey Sports Festival shot a sense of pride throughout his entire body.

  
The serenity of the warm wakeup only lasted a few seconds as the plane’s tires touched the ground and jolted the rest of the hockey team awake. Their group was small since only a few seniors and juniors could take the trip up to Canada from Maryland. The Hockey Festival was more like a convention for hockey fans, there were meet-and-greets with famous players and coaches, as well as stalls selling discounted and/or rare team merchandise. However, any of the high school hockey teams that were invited to play at the festival knew that this event also gave student athletes a chance to show off their hockey skills for scouts or recruiters. That’s the opportunity that Kirishima was hoping for, a chance to show his skills as a defenseman and to obtain a scholarship that would lead him out of his hometown and into the large competitive world of ice hockey.

Tenya Iida was the first to react as the plane came to a stop, “Alright Rioters, gather your belongings in organized manner, sticks and gear are provided so I expect to see only small luggage that was packed efficiently. Remember single order, we’re not-” The loud captain and his distinct hand signals were cut off as most of the team rushed to open windows and get a glimpse of their surroundings. Iida let his shoulders slouch in defeat by the time he returned to his isle seat which was next to his green haired Vice-Captain Izuku Midoriya, who was hunched over mumbling hockey statistics and facts, and Coach Yagi. Their coach was a retired professional hockey player, his career was cut short due to a life altering injury. A body check that had gone horribly wrong. Still dedicated to the sport, however, he decided he’d return to his hometown and teach the local junior team. Since then their team had been rising in ranks, which lead them to where they are now.

Returning to the three now-fully-awake athletes, Kirishima is the first to stand and weave through his friend’s seats and legs to grab his bags from the overhead compartment. “Guys lets hurry I’m starving!” the red head complains, retrieving their bags as well and placing them on Mina’s, now vacant, seat. The two turned their attention back to Kirishima after being called out. “yeah me too” Denki whines back as he turns his eyes to mina waiting for her response, after a moment of staring back out the window she turned completely and nods back to her teammates “anyone else craving an iced coffee?” she questioned in her usual peppy voice. Kirishima grins and hands their bags to them as he follows their captain off the plane.

Escaping the Plane proved more difficult than expected, with many students complaining of headaches and hunger it was no shock how annoying the originally bright and hopeful sun, had become. As if taunting them with joyful expressions, the sun did not experience the confined lines and border patrol that came with leaving the plane and entering another country. The process took around an hour and a half to get all 11 high school hockey athletes out of the airport and huddled together. Iida took this opportunity to inform the others of their plans for the day, “In a few minutes we will walk in an organized manner to the train station, there we will travel more into the inner-city to a hotel near the festivals convention center and ice rink. Discuss amongst each other who will share rooms, two to a room. I will inform you of the other rules once we are in the lobby, for now let’s focus on staying on schedule!” his stern tone received a mix of nods and joking eye rolls, the team had grown to learn and except Iida’s serious personality and to differentiate when he’s mad or simply being himself. Of the eye rollers was Kaminari, his typical jokester personality was faltered due to excitement and hunger, “When is breakfast…” he glanced at his phone’s lock screen “correction lunch. When’s lunch?” he asked in a whining tone to his two friends. The only response the blonde got was two in-sync shrugs and a glance in their captains direction, who didn’t seem to be paying any attention to their group and instead was rambling off facts about the city as if he were an un-paid tour guide. “someone did their research.” Kami mumbles with a gentle shake of his head and a chuckle.

The train was loud and rough, jostling the small team around with random city strangers and a few other obviously excited hockey fans. But they made it to the hotel lobby in one piece and were sorted into their appropriate rooms. Kiri and Kami waved to Ashido as she left with one of the teams 2 goalies, Itsuka Kendo, to find their room.

  
By means of almost getting lost, Kaminari and Kirishima had found their room within 30 minutes. The electric blonde found his way to a bed and collapsed almost instantly, Kiri only watched his friend do so with a chuckle before finding his way to his own bed and placing his things upon the surface comforter.

  
“Bro I think the team pairings are out.” Kaminari mumbled into his pillow. Kirishima had almost forgotten the reason they were in Toronto in the first place. He lit up and enthusiastically took out his phone, searching for the hotel’s Wi-Fi and connecting. He opened his search engine and entered the festival’s website, navigating through different tabs until he found it, the teams and their orders of who would play against who. There was a mix of teams known and unknown, the most popular of all the listed were “The Aviators”. They were always the team to beat, having been the first team in history to win 2 years in a row (though to be fair this festival has only been around for a few years). Despite their numerous wins, the team was also known for their brutally aggressive Right wing forward, Katsuki Bakugo. Ambitious at his core, Bakugo had certainly made a name for himself in the world of hockey. But Kirishima was as determined as his enemy was ambitious, this year The Rioters were taking home the win.


End file.
